


Two Hearts - One Longing, One Broken.

by iZerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Love, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZerrie/pseuds/iZerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie falls to fast.</p><p>Zayn doesn't fall at all, but desperately wants to.</p><p>When you put two broken souls together...do you think they might fix one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts - One Longing, One Broken.

It was hard.

Constantly being attacked by various people through their computer screens. Sometimes, Zayn wondered if it was even worth it. If all the fame, the money, the dream he was living out....if it was really worth the pain.

 

Zayn knew he wasnt the only celebrity who got ambushed by a flurry of hate. Pretty much everyone even remotely involved with the media world got some sort of abuse. Zayn also knew that as a grown man, he was supposed to be strong and ignore all the comments. His bandmates did. Liam, Niall, Louis and Harry all were perfectly fine. They brushed the hate right off their shoulders like it was only an annoying bit of dust. Zayn didnt know how they did it. While they were off frolicking with their girlfriends, Zayn was hiding. Hiding away from constant rain of hateful tweets that flooded into his twitter, facebook, instagram and whatever social media sites he owned accounts to.

 

He used to love watching his twitter feed, in awe of how many mentions and replies he was getting to his tweets.

 

He used to thank his fans constantly, reading their encouraging messages with a soaring heart...knowing that he was doing something that benefited others. But now he couldnt do that.

 

His heart would always hurt because, even though he still received love from the fans...there was ten times the hate. Zayn couldnt handle it. Now that he thought about it...his bandmates did have help. They all had girls on their arms.

 

Zayn saw the little exchanges his best mates had with their girlfriends. Louis with Eleanor, Liam with Danielle, Harry with his girlfriend Becca and Niall with his recently acquired girlfriend Vivian. He saw the cute smiles Danielle and Liam exchanged. The couply banter between Louis and Eleanor. Especially the intense P.D.A. Of Harry and Becca. Niall hadent had a chance to bring his girl to meet everyone yet, but Zayn knew it was inevitable. He only wanted something like that to happen to him.

 

He wanted a girl to be waiting for him when he got home...a girl who would be his world. He wanted that.

 

He wanted that because his friends looked so happy when they thought of their significant others. They acted like they could handle anything thrown at them just because they had their girls to encourage them and love them.

 

Zayn wanted that so bad.

 

In fact, he wanted that so much that he fell into one of the worst happens a man in the public eye could fall into....one night stands.

 

To Zayn, they made him feel loved for just one night. He would drink until he was nearly unconscious, find a girl and let his drunken state of mind find its way from there. It just numbed the pain.

 

Perrie was a broken girl as well.

 

Her heart had been broken, healed and then broken again, so many times she swore it would one day permanently break.

 

Perrie fell in love like a cannonball-as soon as an opportunity opened, she fell all in with everything she had.

 

It had caused her so much pain and heartbreak...she was tired of it. She was fucking tired of men messing with her emotions, knowing her lack of self control when it came to romance.

 

So when she ran out of people in her phone contacts to call, she came running to Zayn.

 

Zayn was in a band, like Perrie, and they had met on the set for a charity single a few years back on the x factor.

 

They weren't that close...but when Perrie's shaky sobs fell through Zayn's cell phone, Zayn ordered her to tell him everything.

 

The phone call was emotional-hard and heartfelt.

 

Perrie spilled her life story to the boy she barely knew, telling him of all the loves she had lost, and how they had mounted to the point where she could rival Taylor Swift. She told Zayn about how she held to much faith in her hands. She held so much faith, and gave it to all the wrong boys, who just threw it away.

 

Zayn listened, often whispering a soft “Calm down, Perrie.” and “it'll be fine.” or even “They don't know what you're worth.”.

 

No words had ever sounded better to Perrie's ears.

 

“Meet me for coffee, Perrie. Tomorrow.” Zayn told Perrie, and she agreed.

 

Neither planned to fall in love.

 

Zayn was to busy wishing for love that he overlooked actually trying to love. Perrie was trying to stop herself from loving so hard and so fast.

 

But when Zayn brought Perrie her coffee and pulled out her chair for her the next morning at the little coffee shop down the street, Perrie felt little butterflies in her stomach. Not a good start for her plan to not love.

 

And when Perrie looked at Zayn with those big blue eyes, and smiled in that cute cheery way, Zayn discovered a small fluttering deep in his heart. Not a normal thing for him, but something he had been craving for so long.

 

They sat together, two barely acquainted people with two different stories. Gradually, Perrie calmed down. Zayn made her forget about heartbreak. And when Zayn suggested subtlety that they should meet for coffee again sometime soon, Perrie agreed rather quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WWW.BLUWATERMELODESIGNS.COM  
Jewelry, iPhone Cases, Minifigures and other cutesy stuff <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
